


my boy's got his own ringtone

by corporate_hotline



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Experimental Style, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon, Voicemail, i dont know how to tag this im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporate_hotline/pseuds/corporate_hotline
Summary: it's ronan. don't leave a message, i won't call you back. if you're declan, fuck off.***the year after the raven king, as told by the voicemails left in ronan lynch's mailbox.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	my boy's got his own ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "ringtone" by 100 gecs because ronan 150% listens to them and you cannot convince me i'm wrong.
> 
> before the fic, a few housekeeping things i've been meaning to say:  
> \- i am deeply sorry for never responding to comments. i read all of them and love all of you and i am just,,, a coward. but i think im gonna start doing that bc i wanna interact with u :)  
> \- should i make a tumblr lol it seems like the place to be and i want some friends  
> \- genuine question, is the formatting effed up on my other fics when i use italics? bc i usually read things on my phone and they look fine but when i use my laptop they look funky. plz lmk.  
> ok that's all xx
> 
> i really didn't know how to tag this. it's the year following trk but as told by voicemails left on ronan's phone. it's mostly about adam, but also just about life. it does not follow cdth, tho. 
> 
> this was sort of inspired by the last chapter of the bane chronicles that i reread recently, but tbh i've had this idea for a while. it was fun to write something different. 
> 
> in case it's not clear, the -- means the person hung up like in the middle of speaking. just so everyone's on the same page :)
> 
> enjoy!!~

**_It’s Ronan. Don’t leave a message, I won’t call you back. If you’re Declan, fuck off._ **

  
  
  


November 10, 4:32 PM.

**D-BAG LYNCH**

_Ronan. It’s Declan. Matthew’s fine, but we need to talk. About Mom. Call me back._

November 10, 6:47 PM.

**D-BAG LYNCH**

_Declan again. Call me. I still have Gansey’s number, and I will not hesitate to use it. We have to figure something out, dickhead._

  
  
  


November 12, 12:16 PM.

**D-BAG LYNCH**

_Ronan. I don’t know why I bother anymore, to be honest. But try showing up to school every now and then? Call me back or don’t, I can’t bring myself to care._

_The funeral was nice. She would’ve liked it. Good job._

  
  
  


November 14, 5:56 PM.

**DICK THREE**

_Hi, Ronan! It’s Gansey. Um, we’re at Nino’s. You’re late, which is not surprising, but I thought you were bringing Adam, so, are you coming? Let me know. Jane is not pleased. Call me back!_

November 14, 6:37 PM.

**MAGGOT**

_Hi. I guess you’re not coming. Tell Adam I expected more from him. I know you guys are in the honeymoon phase and are probably doing things I don’t want to hear about - No, Gansey, shut up, I’m talking now - but you can’t abandon pizza night. For shame._

_See you tomorrow, though. Bring the beer, I know you have some._

  
  
  


November 21, 9:53 PM.

**504-332-0592**

_It’s Adam. Pick me up please? I’m at Boyd’s. Thanks, bye._

  
  
  


November 22, 9:57 PM.

**BOYD’S (parrish)**

_Hi. It’s raining. Come get me? But I need to go back to St. Agnes this time. For real. Thanks, bye._

  
  
  


November 26, 10:15 AM.

**MATTY**

_Ronan! Happy Thanksgiving! Declan wants to know if you’re coming today. I told him probably not, I know you do Friendsgiving and I don’t know why he won’t just go to the Barns, but he told me to ask you anyways._

_Did you watch the parade? It’s on right now. The lip-syncing is terrible this year, you’ll hate it. And the dog show is up next, I’m rooting for the English Bulldog again._

_Call me back! And tell Adam I say hi!_

  
  
  
  


December 13, 2:29 AM.

**CHENG!! <3 <3 :) **

_Hello Ronan, it’s Henry. I put my number in your phone. Hope that’s okay._

_Um, I had a reason to call you. What was it? Oh right. Uh. Richardman’s a bit drunk. We all are - Blue, get off me, I’m on the phone, Jesus, woman. Come get us? Maybe? I think this call is more for Parrish, you don’t care._

_What? Oh, yeah. Never mind. Parrish is with us. Gansey’s fucking Christmas parties are so boring, we left and made our own fun. Adam’s here. Did I say that already?_

_Pick us up. If not for Gansey, for Adam. Or for me, I know you want this - Adam, I’m kidding, I’m sor--_

  
  
  


December 24, 10:05 PM.

**BOYD’S (parrish)**

_Hi. It’s me. I mean, it’s Adam. Um._

_Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave like I did. I know it’s Christmas. I know you don’t want me to work. I shouldn’t have blown up at you. It’s just, I need money, and I don’t like Christmas all that much anyway, and I didn’t think - I didn’t think you cared if I was there._

_Sorry._

_We can talk about this at home. Fuck, I mean. At the Barns. Your home. Your house. I don’t know._

_Come get me. It’s snowing. Bye._

  
  
  


December 25, 11:03 AM.

**PARRISH**

_Is it working? Did it work? God, I can’t believe you dreamt me a phone. And that ringtone, Jesus, can you change it? No? Ha, fuck off, yes I can. Okay, okay, I’m hanging up now. It worked, right? Right? Okay. Okay, good. Okay, byeeeee, Ronan, even though you’re sitting right next to me._

  
  
  


January 1, 12:44 AM.

**PARRISH**

_Ronaaaaaaaan. I lost you. Where did you go? Come back. Henry’s trying to kiss me again - Henry, no! Off! Bad Henry!_

_I miss you, come back. Are you in the bathroom? Oh, should I come find you? Scandalous, Ronan, hooking up in the bathroom, I like it._

_I’m coming to the bathroom. If you’re there, great. If you’re not there, fine, I need to piss and probably throw up anyway. Find me! Where are you! It’s New Year’s!_

_Okay, bye, love you._

_Oh. Oh, fuck. I didn’t say that. I only said, “okay, bye.” I didn’t say anything else._

_Henry! Henry, how do I delete a message off of someone else’s phone? How do I take it back? Henry!_

  
  
  


January 17, 7:24 AM.

**D-BAG LYNCH**

_The fact that you have the audacity to call me in the middle of the night is appalling. The fact that all you said was, “I think I want to marry Parrish” is even worse._

_Why do I care? You have made it very clear that my opinion doesn’t matter to you. I don’t understand why you think I have any thoughts on the situation._

_That being said, I do have some thoughts._

_Don’t. At least, not yet. You’re 18. Christ. Were you drunk? That makes sense._

_Don’t tell Adam you said that. Or that you think that. I quite like him, so don’t fuck that up._

_I have his number, by the way. You should know that. Bye._

  
  
  


February 14, 5:48 PM.

**CHENG!! <3 <3 :)**

_Happy Valentine’s Day, lover. Can’t wait to do nasty things to you tonight. Wink wink._

_Kidding! It’s Henry. Did I fool you? Probably not, I’ve heard that you and Adam haven’t done that yet - what? Oh. Um. I never said that. Blue never told me that. Blue and Adam don’t gossip about boys._

_Anyways. Why did I call you? Oh, right. Ganseyman says he wants to talk to you about something. I don’t know when I became his personal secretary, but alas, here I am._

_Call him. Or call me. Wink wink. Jokes, I know you’re a faithful virgin - stop elbowing me, Blue, it’s a joke._

_Seriously, call Gansey. Bye._

  
  
  


February 26, 4:26 PM.

**MAGGOT**

_RONAN LYNCH. You tell Adam to call me right the fuck now. We need to have a chat. Tell him that I am very angry with him. Why does Gansey know things before I do?_

_Oh, congratulations, I guess. I knew you two would get there eventually. Hope Henry didn’t get in your head too much, it’s sweet that you wanted to wait, but Adam’s one hot piece of ass, I’m proud of you._

_Okay, sorry, I know you “don’t kiss and tell, Sargent, where are your manners?”_

_TELL ADAM TO CALL ME. Bye._

  
  
  


March 17, 3:01 PM.

**PARRISH**

_Hi. Um. I just got the mail. Got a couple of letters from colleges. I…_

_I don’t want to open them without you. I need you here._

_Text me when you’re on your way. Bye._

  
  
  


April 4, 4:09 PM.

**DICK THREE**

_Ronan! Hi! We just got to Cambridge, are you far behind? Harvard is gorgeous. Adam made a good choice. Blue says it’s too stuffy and rich, but I think it’s nice._

_Anyways, I don’t know when you guys left or if you hit traffic, but let me know when you think you’ll get here. And ask Adam what he wants for dinner._

_Call me back, unless you’re driving, then have Adam call me. Okay, bye._

  
  
  


April 21, 5:38 PM.

**DICK THREE**

_Hi. Um. Adam’s at Monmouth. I know you were looking for him, so. That’s where he is._

_But I… Ronan, maybe don’t come to get him just yet. He looks pretty shaken up. I don’t know what happened, but if he wanted to talk to you, he would’ve come to you, right? I don’t know. I don’t want to meddle. But that’s what I think if it means anything to you._

_He’s safe. I’ll let you know if he leaves._

April 21, 11:21 PM.

**PARRISH**

_It’s me. Sorry for disappearing. I’m at Monmouth._

_I saw my parents today. On my way out of the grocery store. On my way to you, to talk. It fucked with my head, I don’t know. I couldn’t go back to you like that. But that’s not why I’m calling._

_I love you. I know you already know that because I blabber when I’m drunk, but it’s not the same. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before. I’m sorry that you’re hearing me say it over the phone. I’m sober now. I love you._

_Come get me? Bye._

  
  
  


May 16, 3:35 PM.

**HOME**

_Kerah? Did I do it right? Yes? Okay. Hang up? What? How? Oka–-_

  
  
  


May 22, 4:04 PM.

**MATTY**

_Ronan! What’s up? Just wanted to know when you and Adam were gonna get here. Declan’s getting groceries for the weekend with Ashley, so I’m at the house all alone. It’s nice, the beach is cute. But I’m bored._

_I’m ready for some Memorial Day fun, though. It’s been a while since we went away. It’s nice._

_Oh, crap, has Adam ever been to the beach? Is it wrong for me to ask that? I’m so excited, just call me back, okay? Okay! See you soon._

  
  
  


June 6, 12:09 PM.

**MAGGOT**

_Where are you? Graduation starts at one. Be there._

June 6, 12:29 PM.

**MAGGOT**

_Ronan Lynch, if you don’t show up, so help me, God. I don’t care what this school means to you. It means a lot to Adam. Show up for once in your goddamn life._

June 6, 12:57 PM.

**MAGGOT**

_You are truly unbelievable, you know that? Adam worked his ass off. He’s fucking valedictorian, and you claim that you love him with all your heart. Yet you don’t even bother to come to his fucking gradua -_

_Oh. I see you. Never mind._

_You did the right thing._

  
  
  


June 18, 7:23 PM.

**PARRISH**

_Hey, it’s me. Just left work. Do you need anything from the store? I can stop by on my way to the Barns…_

_On my way home._

_Fuck, it feels good to say that, Ronan. Home. With you. I love you so fucking much._

_Be home soon. Bye._

  
  
  


July 2, 6:32 PM.

**CHENG!! <3 <3 :)**

_Hey. Everything’s ready. Everyone’s here. It looks great, I’m a fantastic party planner. Bring Adam whenever. Give me a head’s up._

_It’s gonna be the best surprise 19th birthday party ever._

  
  
  


July 3, 5:57 PM.

**PARRISH**

_Hi, I just pulled up. I don’t see you? Where’s your car?_

_Oh, right, you said around the back of the house. Okay, I’m coming back._

_I still don’t see you. Oh. Wait._

_Oh._

_Ronan, you absolute fucker, what is all this, for me? I lov–-_

  
  


August 8, 4:48 PM.

**DICK THREE**

_Hey. We crossed the border! Hooray!_

_The connection gets pretty spotty from here on out. Just wanted to say we miss you guys, and wish Adam luck at college from us, we don’t know when we’ll talk to you again._

_Don’t wreak havoc when you bring him to Cambridge, please. Declan has my number, if necessary._

_Bye!_

  
  
  


August 20, 7:57 PM.

**PARRISH**

_Hey. I know you’re driving home right now, and you can’t pick up. That’s okay._

_Thanks for helping me move in. I really appreciated it. I met my roommate, he’s nice. I met a couple other people, too. I don’t really know if we’re friends yet, but it’s a start._

_I already miss you. Fuck. Am I allowed to say that? I know this is hard for you. It’s hard for me too. I mean, it’s gonna be fine, I like college already but. I miss you. And the Barns, and Opal. I miss you so much._

_I don’t know how well I’m gonna sleep tonight. I doubt you’ll sleep either. Call me, if you want._

_I love you, Ronan. So much. Talk to you later. Bye._

  
  
  


September 7, 6:42 PM.

**PARRISH**

_Hi. Sorry, I was at dinner. Why did you call me? Is something wrong? I’m walking back to my dorm now, I think my roommate has someone over, there’s someone at the door._

_Oh, fuck. Ronan?_

_Ronan! What are you doing her–-_

  
  


October 18, 9:42 AM.

**MAGGOT**

_Hi. Should we throw a Halloween party? Gansey says no, Henry says yes. I personally think it would be fun. Give me your opinion. You’re dark and scary all the time, you must like Halloween._

_I know Adam’s home for the weekend, but you have to come up for air at some point. Call me back, asshole._

  
  
  


October 31, 11:58 PM.

**DICK THREE**

_Ready? One, two, three…_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RONAN!_

_That was Jane and Henry in the background if you couldn’t tell. I think we’re a few minutes early? But we’re on the road, and I don’t want the connection to cut out, so it doesn’t matter._

_Happy 19th birthday, Ronan. We all love you. Don’t gag, Henry, we do love him, that’s crude._

_Call us back when you get the chance. Bye!_

  
  
  


November 1, 4:58 AM.

**PARRISH**

_Happy birthday, Ronan._

_I’m on my way to the Barns. I know you’re sleeping. I drove all night. I wanted to see you._

_I know I’ll be there soon, but I just wanted to call you now, so you don’t think I forgot when you wake up. I wouldn’t forget._

_I love you so much, Ronan. Even when shit’s hard, and I miss you so much it hurts, and you don’t answer my texts. I love you more than I thought possible._

_Happy birthday. And happy anniversary, I guess. See you soon. Bye._

  
  
  


**_The mailbox you are trying to reach is currently full. Please try again later._ **

**Author's Note:**

> even tho i completely ignored cdth, ronan's contact names deserve to be acknowledged because damn if "administration" didn't make me laugh.
> 
> btw if u liked this and u like haikyuu as well, go read "in defense of our overgrown garden" its an iwaoi fic and i've read it maybe 1000 times.
> 
> anyways this was fun to write!! i really hope it was fun for you to read!! ik its kinda funky and not traditional, but i liked it. 
> 
> i was sort of thinking that if u guys liked it i would write out the scenes behind some of these voicemails? obv not all of them bc i don't think they all warrant it, but some of my favs i feel like i could write them out and it could be a fun little series. lmk what u think idk.
> 
> lmk if u enjoyed, kudos and comments keep me going. y'all have been so sweet to me so far, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see people liking what i put out. as always, suggestions are more than welcome. 
> 
> and that concludes the notes that are probably just as long as the fic. i don't know how to shut up. hope everyone is doing well, and ill see u soon :D
> 
> edit 11/18/20: hello i did make that tumblr. find me on tumblr @ corporate-hotline !! idk how to link things on ao3 nor do i know how to use tumblr plz teach me :P


End file.
